


you're an idiot  ( lolix )

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: BONER ALERT, I Don't Even Know, Knife Play, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, i dont know what this is ok, lolix, self torture, sexy af, sexy torture?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94





	

Felix was utterly bored and Locus didn't pay attention to him...   
He played around with his knife; it's very sharp and thin, Felix found his knife very attractive. So attractive he felt it needed to be planted in his thigh.

He gasped out but held his cool, Locus was still quiet from his room.  
He slowly moved the blade around; blood poured out, the sound of meat and steel grinding made his member twitch with interest.

He had successfully created a hole in his thigh and a tent in his pants.  
He looked over and saw Locus still sitting in his chair; back to him.   
Once again he rammed the knife in his thigh; harder this time.

Blood poured out of both holes, this he did for a while before getting out the salt.  
He inhaled before slowly pouring some in the open holes.

The yelp he let out got Locus to respond, finally.  
"What are you doing? "  
Felix held back wimpers "n-nothing! "  
Locus turned around but nothing seemed out of the usual and returned to his things.

The salt didn't hurt as much after a while, but Felix filled it as much up as he could then added ice cubes on top.

His body tensed up but he held it still.  
Gasping and the ice cube froze itself to his thigh, his dick was dripping precum.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed his dick, Felix gasped and looked up.   
Locus was behind him.

"You're an idiot"  
Felix swallowed heavily and sighed.   
"...how so?"  
Locus bridal style lifted him up  
"Hey! Stop put me down!"  
Locus had forgotten Felix's discomfort of being lifted.  
"Relax." Locus voice vibrated.  
Felix leaned in as he was lifted into the bathroom.

"Now what?" Felix looked up  
Locus stripped him down, with protests from Felix, he was left in his briefs.  
"..." Felix's thigh was bleeding and the ice cube had melted.  
"Does it hurt?"  
Felix's member twitched  
"...I'm guessing no"

Locus grabbed the shower head and washed away the blood and salt. Felix moaned; his hand grabbing Locus shoulder.

After the wounds were cleaned and disinfected; he got bandage on.

Locus helped Felix to the bedroom.  
He only watched as Locus lifted him around and cleaned his wounds, not a single comment. He felt his member grow for each touch, he thought if he opened his mouth he'd moan his name.

Felix was sitting in his bed as Locus left, again.   
"T-thanks!" He studdederd out after him.  
He let out a sigh, he could hear Locus sitting down in his chair.

Slowly grabbing his dick; he rubbed a thumb over his head, dragging the skin down and up outside his briefs.  
Soft gasps left his mouth.   
The thought of Locus every touch made him stroke faster.   
"L-Locs -" he gasped, after a few strokes more he couldn't hold back and his briefs were filled with cum.

Felix held his half erect member  
"For fucks sake..."  
He went into Locus room, and leaned over his shoulders.  
"Looooocs" Felix moaned out  
"Mmm?"   
"...need a hand?"  
Both looked down to the fully erect penis.  
"Please."

The end


End file.
